Computing systems may employ many different types of architectures and algorithms for accessing information from memory. In some systems, the microprocessor may execute instructions many times faster than these instructions can be retrieved from memory. Accordingly, microprocessors may incur a significant amount of idle time while waiting for data to be retrieved from memory.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to retrieve information from memory.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.